In The Balance
by In Between Daydreams
Summary: Their legs were tangled, their fingers intertwined, on the floor of the elevator. Not out of lust, or spontaneity, though out of extinct. They didn't go into that elevator out of want, but out of need. To know that the other was safe. 9x24


In The Balance

In Between Daydreams

Their legs were tangled, their fingers intertwined, on the floor of the elevator. Not out of lust, or spontaneity, though out of extinct. They didn't go into that elevator out of want, but out of need. To know that the other was safe. He offered to let her go without him, but they both knew that there was no way that either one was going anywhere without the other. Not in that moment.

_Flashback:_

"_That's everybody. You go Ziva."_

"_No. I'm not going without you." She replied sternly."_

_Then they were in the elevator. There was a loud 'Boom' and the elevator shook. She automatically reached for him. For reassurance, for stability, for security, for their safety. If they were going to get out of there alive, they needed each other. He clung to her like she was his lifeline._

_They fell together, like two parts of one whole. His arm around her waist and hers around his neck. Both wanted to protect the other. She was covering him from debris and he was under her, as a protective cushion, if the elevator fell the two floors they hung from the ground. They made it to the floor of the elevator after what seemed like an eternity of floating in the air, with little acceleration. _

_They did hit the ground though. Roughly. In a way that would most certainly leave a mark._

Now they lay on the ground. If this were under normal circumstances, it would seem a lot different. His body was below hers and pinned against the wall of the elevator. Hers curved with his and now, it seemed they really were two parts of a whole. Debris fell onto her body and all around the two of them. Their worlds went dark.

She opened her eyes first. There was little light in that closed, metal box, but she could se his figure and hers. "Tony." It was barely audible. When no response came, she squeezed his hand hard. "Tony." She said this time, more loudly. She heard a moan. She shifted slightly, being careful not to put too much wait on her bruises. Or his for that matter. She craned her neck to look him in the eyes as they fluttered open.

"Ziva." He breathed. They faced each other. He reached out and cupped her cheek, searching for a cut, a bruise. Anything that might cause discomfort, so that she could be warned not to irritate it. She did the same. He had a few scratches here and there, but his right arm was on fire. Probably didn't help that they _both_ fell on it.

He didn't blame her. He didn't even blame himself. They were on the same lifeline. One in the same being, and in that moment, when all that mattered was the other, they didn't think, they acted. She was almost fine too. One or two ribs were almost certainly broken, and she was pretty sure that a person's forefinger was not supposed to bend in that fashion. Their heads were pounding. Just like bass drums. Once every other second.

She re-intertwined their fingers and tried to get comfortable. He let her lean against him. Help wouldn't come for a while. In the dim light, she saw him wink. And he kissed her head. She just took in his scent. They both treasured the moments when they heard activity.

_Voices_ they thought. They would be coming soon. They should get everybody else out first. Like Abby, like McGee, like Vance, like Gibbs. He took in her essence. They were alone. Nobody to get in the way of their silence. Their nothingness that was everything in these moments. She lent her head back a bit, welcoming his to come down. So he closed their gap. Even upside down, their lips, their faces, their entire forms fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

Right then, in that moment, everything, the voices, the agonized moans of pain faded away and it was… euphoria. Perfection. It was worth everything. Even after of these years. They were worth more than just putting those who deserved it, away. It was there, that electric current, lingered even after they pulled away and shut their eyes.

The lights slowly came on and right now, with everyone's life hanging in the balance, there was a flicker of hope.


End file.
